Think That She Knows
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Imagine Dean acting jealous because a guy is flirting with you. "Guys!" Dean heard her yell from one of the hallways that led to the library. "Do I really have to wear this?" Dean/Reader(OC)


**_Title:_ Think that She Knows**

**_Warnings:_ Some cursing, unwanted advances**

**_Word Count:_ 3228 words (why is it so looooong...)**

**_Summary:_ Imagine Dean acting jealous because a guy is flirting with you**

**_AN:_ Here's another one! This one has been in my drafts for what seems like forever! The song I used for this not-so-little one-shot is Lovestoned by the one and only Justin Timberlake as inspiration.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Supernatural or Lovestoned.**

**Think that She Knows**

"Guys!" Dean heard her yell from one of the hallways that led to the library. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yeah, you really do." He replied as she walked through the library doors, his eyes glued to his laptop screen. Sammy was still getting ready and he needed to double check that all their research was alright. This incubus they were hunting has been picking up different women at the same night club for the past week, and tonight the trio was going to go and lure him out so they could kill the damn demon.

"Well then why do I have to be the one to dress like this?" She questioned. She was the bait for their hunt tonight, being the only girl 'on call' at the moment.

"Sammy and I have to dress for the part, too, you know." Dean grumbled. He raised his head from the laptop to see how bad it was and he was just able to catch his jaw from hitting the floor. She really went all out for this. She had curled her hair and it rolled down her chest, where a black dress that hugged her body ended mid thigh, meeting a pair of black nylons. She was barefoot at the moment, but her heels were hanging on her fingers.

He gulped and looked down at his inferior attire. She seemed to be doing the same thing. "Dean, stand up, please." She said and walked over to him. He did as he was told and stood up from his seat, waiting to see what she'd do. God, she was so close. He could almost touch her. She grabbed one of his hands and unbuttoned the cuffs on his button-down shirt. She then proceeded to roll up the sleeve until it reached his elbow. She did the same for his other arm.

"That's better." She announced when she was finished. She looked up at him and he gazed down at her. All he would have to do was lean his head down a couple inches and he'd be able to kiss her. The problem was that she'd never kiss him back. Not a guy like him with so much damage that he probably belonged in a junkyard. She deserved better. So much better. And that's why he hasn't done anything with her in the many years they've hunted together.

"You guys ready for this?" Dean turned his head away from the beautiful woman in front of her to his younger brother.

"Oh hon, I'm no where near 'ready for this'." She quipped. Dean watched as she sauntered over to Sam, who was holding her coat out for her to take. She shrugged into the black leather sleeves and stood there looking at the older Winchester again while the younger one opened the door and walked to the car.

"You coming, Dean?" She asked, shocking him into action.

With a "Yeah" he grabbed his keys and his own jacket before following her stockinged feet to the Impala.

The five minute drive to the club was almost enough to turn Dean insane. He could see her in the rearview mirror struggling to put on her heels and there was a lot of leg to look at. He almost hit another vehicle he was so distracted. He could tell that tonight was going to be a hard one.

Dean parked the Impala on the side of the road about a block away from the night club. The three exited the car and walked the rest of the way.

From the outside, the place looked kind of seedy. There was a short line outside a door that came out of the side of the building. Women and men looking for a good time were provocatively dressed, waiting to get inside and away from the brisk night air.

"Remember," Dean said as the third member of their group walked ahead. "just-"

"Yeah, Dean. I know." She interrupted him, giving him an exasperated look as she continued, "Just lure him outside and you'll take care of the rest."

He rose an eyebrow at her and she shrugged playfully in response. She turned away from him and moved up to the bouncer waiting at the door. She gave him her fake I.D. that Dean had made for her and flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she waited for her card back. When the bouncer was satisfied, he opened the large door and ushered her in. She turned towards Dean and Sam right before she walked in and threw a wink at them that said, "See you on the other side."

After a glaring match with the rather large bouncer, Dean and Sam were let in. The flashing lights were the first thing that caught his attention. Then the blaring music hit him. He looked around and tried to find her, only met with other young ladies looking at him and giggling like school girls. Any other day he'd be all about that, but tonight they were hunting and there was no room for error with this incubus on the loose.

He found her leaving her jacket at a booth big enough for Sam and Dean to sit at. How considerate. The brothers sat down at the circular booth that smelt like cheap booze and Dean watched as she moved to the crowded dance floor, swinging her hips to the beat of the electronic music. He wanted to be in there with her, grabbing onto those hips of hers and guiding her through the song.

She turned around and looked at him. His breath got caught in his throat. Dean almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing and had to stop himself from racing up to her and kissing her. The lights flashing around her made it look as if she was one of the hot girls in those procedural cop shows - she liked those shows, not him - that was always the victim. Maybe the hot chicks were always the victims so that the detectives could get their shit together and actually do their job to solve the damn case.

She signaled with her eyes for him to look to her right - his left. He tore his eyes away from her body and scanned the nearby area. There were a lot of guys watching her from their peripheral visions, but Dean noticed a man staring blatantly at her, making his way to her spot in the middle of the hard wood flooring. Dean shrugged, motioning for her to keep up the act.

That was on the outside, at least. On the inside, Dean was feeling green with something his brother would call jealousy. It was irrational to feel this way, but Dean could barely stand seeing other guys around her - guys that weren't him, as Sammy would say.

"Wanna drink?" Dean asked his brother, who just looked at his with a raised eyebrow and a mumbling about him and 'drinking on the job' or something like that. Dean took it as a no and got out of the booth, moving through the throngs of intoxicated people to a stool at the bar located on the far side.

The bartender, a rough looking man who looked to be in his thirties, asked him what he wanted to drink. With a beer set on the counter, Dean began his subtle interrogation about who the incubus might be.

"So," he started, "Crowded place, huh?"

"Yeah," the bartender answered. "You could say that."

"All different people, or are some of these guys regulars?" Dean asked, trying - and probably failing - to get information. The third member of their group - the girl dancing out there - was so much better at this subtle stuff than he was.

The bartender gave him a weird look. "Who wants to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Undercover." Dean simply answered, showing the bartender his fake FBI badge he tried to keep on himself at all times.

He scanned the crowd of party goers. "Most of them are new, but there's one person who's been here a lot recently."

"Really? Who?" He questioned further.

"That one, out there dancing with the pretty lady." The bartender pointed to Dean's friend and the guy from earlier. God, she was hot in that little black dress. "He'll probably take her home tonight." Not with Dean around.

"Why do you say that?" He pressed.

"He's done the same thing all week." The bartender said dismissively. "Different night, different girl." He started walking away, but stopped to adding in a low voice: "But you didn't hear that from me, detective."

Dean stayed on his stool and looked over at Sam, who caught his stare and raised his eyebrows in question. Dean motioned to the guy who was dancing with her and nodded his head once. Sam nodded in understanding once he saw the guy.

Dean looked over at the striking girl moving her body from side to side and giggling at the man in front of her - their incubus. The darkly dressed man put his hands on her hips and Dean gritted his teeth. No one should be allowed to touch her like that. Well, no one but him anyways He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help the thought from entering his mind and staying there.

Dean noticed her flinch at the sudden contact, not that the guy dancing with her did. But then again, Dean noticed everything about her. His excuse was that it was his job to know everything about her.

She kept dancing with the guy but her eyes wandered around the place, as if she was looking for something she had lost. Her eyes met his and her face formed a subtly questioning expression, silently asking if her dance partner - too engrossed in her to see that her mind was elsewhere - was the incubus the trio had been hunting. He nodded at her and she turned around to face the guy.

Dean watched as she reached up to the guy's face and whispered something in his ear. She returned to the ground with a sultry smile and the guy smirked at her, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the crowded dance floor. Dean all but growled as he watched her flip her hair over her shoulder and bat her eyes at the guy, as if he was the best thing that had ever happened to her in her whole life. Dean should have been the best thing to ever happen to her, and that was that.

Without even waiting to make sure Sammy saw the two make their leave, Dean got up and followed them out the door. Away from the loud and hot building. Into the quiet and crisp night air. He took the blade out from the inside of his jacket and got ready for her signal. He followed the two down an abandoned alley and waited. From his position, he could watch what was happening.

As the two walked through, Dean saw the incubus staring at her ass as she walked in front of him. Suddenly, he took her by the arm and shoved her against the brick wall. Dean was frozen in shock as the incubus pushed his body against her already crushed one.

She struggled against him and moved her head this way and that avoiding the demon's unwanted lips and searching for Dean at the same time. The older Winchester came out of his daze when his eyes locked onto hers and he slowly advanced towards the two.

"Get the fuck off of me." She said dangerously low, warning him of what was about to happen. The incubus chuckled lowly, obviously not taking the hint.

Dean was right behind him now. He looked over the incubus's head and found her eyes - bright with anticipation - another time. She nodded towards him. The incubus detected this and turned his body around just in time for Dean to stab him in the chest area where his heart was supposed to be. The demon fell to the ground with a thud and Dean stepped over the body to where she was.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned. Dean's hands gave her body a once-over - looking for marks or wounds of any kind - and what pleased to see that nothing externally happened.

"Been better." She answered with a small smile. "These shoes are killing me though."

Dean chuckled and placed his hand protectively on the small of her back, guiding her over to where Sammy was with her jacket. She took it and thanked the younger Winchester before walking down the block back to the Impala.

The brothers stayed behind a few paces and walked together.

"Where do you two sit with each other now?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confused by the previous question.

"Dude, you could barely sit still the whole time there." The two finally got to the car. She was waiting for them in the back seat. Dean saw that her shoes were already off her feet. He chuckled at that and got into the driver's seat. Sam was in the passenger seat and smirking knowingly at his older brother every time Dean looked back at her through the rearview mirror on their way back to the Bunker.

It wasn't until a couple hours later that Dean talked to her again. He went to her room to check up on her but when he cracked open the door, he found her watching CSI or NCIS or some other cop show that for some reason needed to have acronyms as its title. Yeah, he wanted no part in that, thank you very much.

He was in the kitchen snacking on a piece of pie when she walked in, wearing her sleeping shorts and a tank top. He hair was up and she smiled easily at him as she opened up the fridge to get a water bottle.

"Whoa, I didn't expect you to come out of your room until you finished watching about people who wear sunglasses at night." Dean commented.

"This episode was an easy one to solve, though. Anybody could see from the first minute and thirteen seconds that it was the mom the whole time. She just wanted the attention." She stated. Ever since she started hunting with the Winchester brothers, Dean noticed that she was the one to come up with who or what they were dealing with at least half the time. Sometimes she did it without even realizing it. And he liked that about her.

"Is one minute and thirteen seconds the exact time you figured it out, Sherlock?" He asked, slightly teasing her. He watched as she raised the plastic bottle to her lips and took a drink. Dean swallowed his food down with a gulp and tried to look away - anywhere but at her.

"More or less." She bantered back, chuckling when she brought the half empty bottle down on the countertop. "Thanks for having my back, Dean." She looked at him and smiled.

"Anytime, apple-pie." He smiled back at her, finishing his pie. He reached across her to throw away the container and plastic fork.

"I'm serious." She said. He moved so that he was in front of her. They were so close to each other.

"So am I." He replied, deciding - probably rashly - to place his hands on the counter, at both sides of her hips. Everything he was about to do would no doubt be considered as rash. He looked down into her eyes and leaned in. He whispered into her ear, "You have no idea how serious I can be." He smirked and chastely kissed the spot behind her ear before leaning back and looking at her again. Her eyes were brighter and her breathing was shorter than before.

"Dean," She started, glancing at his lips and then back up to his eyes. He found himself doing the same. "I don't think _you_ know how serious _I_ can be." And then she did something that he never thought would happen. Her lips touched his. The shock wore off after he realized that she would pull away soon if he didn't do anything, and he kissed her back with everything he was will to give. Her hands found his hair and started to tug on the short strands. He stepped closer to her, but he wasn't close enough. He felt like he could never be close enough. His hands gripped onto the backs of her thighs and he lifted her up onto the counter. He grabbed on to her hips and her legs spread open, allowing him access to get closer.

He pulled away slightly from her and panted, "Do you know how you looked in that little black dress?"

"Is that why you couldn't keep your eyes off my in the car?" She replied, her face forming a smirk around her shortened breaths. "Or in the club?" The only way Dean could express her eyes were that they were twinkling in the kitchen's fluorescent lighting. God, she was so beautiful with that expression on her face, maybe even more beautiful that in that dress.

"Maybe." He conceded, returning her smirk. He kissed her again and lifted her up, his hands again holding onto the backs of her thighs. She giggled into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips as he led them to his room to continue what they had started together.

**_AN:_ Why are my stories so long?! Why can't I write shorter stories for once?! It's quite frustrating at the moment. I'm still working on the second part of Always with the Scissors, but I need a break and decided to finish this one instead. If you liked this story, I'd advise you to read my other ones, which can be found on my blog (There's a link on the sidebar that says, 'Becca Writes'. Click that and it should take you to my writing tag) or here on fanfiction (Just scroll through my author's page)! Any comments, questions, concerns, requests? Just shoot me a review here one fanfiction or a PM here (on my author's page) or send me an Iris Message/ ask via my ask box on my blog (the link to my blog can be found on my author's page here as well)!**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
